


[podfic] My Kingdom For A Kiss

by reena_jenkins



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Character Study, Developing Relationship, F/M, Friendship/Love, ITPE 2017, Podfic, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Eugene presses a hand against his chest and his expression is pained. "Do you really think I would just ask for food from the cook?"





	[podfic] My Kingdom For A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miss_marina95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/gifts).
  * Inspired by [My Kingdom For A Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/301618) by [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
 ****

 **Warnings:** post-movie, Character Study, Developing Relationship, Friendship/Love, ITPE 2017

 **Length:**  00:09:46  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as [ **an mp3 right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202017/\(T\)%20_My%20Kingdom%20For%20A%20Kiss_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) or as **[a podbook (m4b)](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0768.zip)**  compiled by [](http://twitter.com/hanako_noriko)[](http://twitter.com/hanako_noriko) **hanako_noriko**


End file.
